characterfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC 4 Kids
ABC 4 Kids is the name of Australian Broadcasting Corporation part-time channel, broadcasting shows for pre-school age children between the hours of 6am and 7pm in each local Australian market. Outside of those hours the frequency is known as the ABC2 channel and it supplements the flagship ABC channel with extra adult-oriented programming. ABC4Kids is before Qubo, it is the responsibility of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation's television division, and is available nationally to digital television viewers in Australia. It broadcast from 6am to 7pm each day sharing the same bandwidth with ABC2 (broadcast after 7pm). History It was originally named ABC Kids Qubo Night Owl and ABC4Kids Bedtime Time. ABC for Kids was launched, with times 8:00am to 11:00am and 2:55pm to 4:00pm. From 4 December 2009 (the same day when 6 to 14 year olds' channel Disney Klub 'was launched), a new preschool children's block, ''ABC For Kids On 2 was launched on '''Nick Adult, featuring children's programming everyday until 6pm. Some ABC2 programmes had to be cancelled or relocated to other channels, such as rage, which is now seen exclusively on ABC1. The block was extended to start as a new channel sharing the same bandwidth of ABC2 at 6am and end at 7pm and renamed ABC 4 Kids on 2 May 2011.[2] Programming The weekend children's schedule is the same as weekdays, except for the following:. *''Play School'' – Airs every day Only & Monday-Friday Afternoon Only, with Los So Fresh airing in this time slot on weekends. *The ABC Kids programming schedule comprises of blocks of shows, interspersed with short Giggle and Hoot segments. Episodes from the same series often play at multiple times per day. Current programming ''Hey Duggee(2016-Present) *ToddWorld(2005)'' *''Zoo Clues(2010-2012)'' *''Food Crew(2007)'' *''Billy And Cosby Ponies(2003-2004)'' *''Angelina Ballerina:The Next Steps(2010-2012)'' *''Animal Mechanicals(2008-Present)'' *''The Animal Shelf(1999)'' *''Babar And The Adventures Of Badou(2011)'' *''Baby Antonio's Circus(2005)'' *''Baby Jake(2010-2012)'' *''Bananas In Pyjamas(2011 TV Series)(2012)'' *''Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom(2010)'' *''Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures(2008-Present)'' *''Big Sister And Little Brother(2006-Present)'' *''Big Ted's Big Adventure(2003)'' *''Bill And Ben(2002)'' *''Bing(2015-2016)'' *''The Adventures Of Abney And Teal(2012)'' *''The Adventures Of Blinky Bill(2002-2005)'' *''The Adventures Of Bottle Top Bill And His Best Friend Corky(2002-2005)'' *''Bob The Builder(1999)'' *''Boblins(2004)'' *''Boj(2015-Present)'' *''Bookaboo(2010)'' *''Budgie The Little Helicopter(2000)'' *''Brum(2003)'' *''Hurray For Huckle!(2008-2009)'' *''Charlie And Lola(2006)'' *''Chloe's Closet(2010)'' *''Chuggington(2009)'' *''Chuggington:Badge Quest(2010)'' *''Classic Tales(2005)'' *''Cloudbabies(2014-2016)'' *''Connie The Cow(2003)'' *''The Country Mouse And The City Mouse Adventures(2008)'' *''Curious George(2007)'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood(2013)'' *''Dibo The Gift Dragon(2005)'' *''Dinosaur Train(2011)'' *''Dirtgirlworld(2010)'' *''Dorothy The Dinosaur(2012)'' *''Driver Dan's Story Train(2011)'' *''Dream Street(2003)'' *''Ella The Elephant(2014)'' *''Elmo The Musical(2008)'' *''Elmo's World(2006)'' *''Engie Benjy(2003)'' *''Furry Boat Fred(2009)'' *''Fiddley Foodle Bird(2008-2010)'' *''Fifi And The Flowertots(2006)'' *''Fimbles(2002)'' *''Finley The Fire Engine(2005)'' *''Fireman Sam(2008-2009)'' *''Five Minutes More(2006)'' *''Flipper And Lopaka(2000)'' *''Florrie's Dragons(2011)'' *''Fluffy Gardens(2008)'' *''The Forgotten Toys(2002)'' *''Franklin(2001)'' *''Franklin And Friends(2013)'' *''Franny's Feet(2004)'' *''Gaspard And Lisa(2010)'' *''George Shrinks(2003)'' *''Giggle And Hoot's Goodnight Hour(2005)'' *''Grandpa In My Pocket(2010)'' *''Guess How Much I Love You(2012)'' *''Guess With Jess(2010)'' *''Hana's Helpline(2008)'' *''Henry's World(2003)'' *''Hilltop Hospital(2005)'' *''The Hive(2011)'' *''Hooley Dooleys(2000)'' *''Hoopla Doopla(2004)'' *''Humf(2007)'' *''I'm A Dinosaur(2002)'' *''I'm A Monster(2003)'' *''I'm An Animal(2004)'' *''Iconicles(2011)'' *''In The Night Garden(2008)'' *''Kioka(2007)'' *''The Kingdom Of Paramithi(2010-2012)'' *''Lalaloopsy(2014)'' *''Laura's Star(2006)'' *''Let's Go Pocoyo(2013)'' *''Lily's Driftwood Bay(2015)'' *''Little Charley Bear(2013)'' *''Little Princess(2008)'' *''Little Red Tractor(2005)'' *''Little Ted's Big Adventure(2006)'' *''Louie(2009)'' *''Lunar Jim(2007)'' *''Madeline(2002)'' *''Magic Mountain(2002)'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies(2002)'' *''Maya The Bee(2015)'' *''Mcdonald's Farm(2000)'' *''Miffy(2006-2008)'' *''Mike The Knight(2013)'' *''Mister Maker(2008)'' *''The Mole Sisters(2002)'' *''Mouk(2012)'' *''The Mr Men Show(2008-2009)'' *''Mr Moon(2011)'' *''Mr Squiggle(2002)'' *''Nelly And Caesar(2011)'' *''Nanigugu(2005)'' *''Noddy In Toyland(2002)'' *''The Numtums(2015)'' *''Oakie Doke(2002)'' *''Octonauts(2011)'' *''Olivia(2010)'' *''Pajanimals(2013)'' *''Peg Plus Cat(2014)'' *''Penelope(2009)'' *''Peppa Pig(2005)'' *''Pet Superstars(2010)'' *''Peter Rabbit(2014)'' *''Pingu(2002)'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo(2006)'' *''Play With Me Sesame(2005)'' *''Plonsters(2002)'' *''Pororo The Little Penguin(2005)'' *''Postman Pat(2002)'' *''Q Pootle 5(2014)'' *''Raa Raa The Noisy Lion(2011)'' *''Rastamouse(2012)'' *''Roary The Racing Car(2008)'' *''Rocky And The Dodos(2002)'' *''Rubbadubbers(2004)'' *''Rupert(2002)'' *''Sam-Sam(2010)'' *''Sarah And Duck(2014)'' *''The Secret World Of Benjamin Bear(2003)'' *''Sesame Street(2004)'' *''Shaun The Sheep(2008)'' *''Shaun The Sheep:Championsheeps(2010)'' *''Slim Pig(2002)'' *''Small Potatoes(2010)'' *''The Magic Roundabout(2007 TV Series)(2008-2009)'' *''The Wot-Wots(2010)'' *''This Is Daniel Cook(2008)'' *''This Is Emily Yeung(2008)'' *''This Is Scarlett And Isaiah(2009)'' *''Thomas And Friends(2010)'' *''Tickety Toc(2013)'' *''Tilly And Friends(2014)'' *''Timmy Time(2010)'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales(2011)'' *''Toby's Travelling Circus(2014)'' *''The Treacle People(2003)'' *''Tree Fu Tom(2013)'' *''The Wiggles(2005)'' *''Wibbly Pig(2010)'' *''Wiggly Park(2002)'' *''Wiggly Waffle(2002)'' *''Wiggle And Learn(2006)'' *''Willa's Wild Life(2009)'' *''Waybuloo(2010)'' *''Wow Wow Wubbzy(2007)'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!(2008)'' *''Yoho Ahoy(2002)'' *''Zigby(2010)'' *''Zoo Mix(2005)'' Classic Favourites on ABC 4 Kids *''The Adventures of The Garden Fairies'' *''Bagpuss'' *''Barney the Dog'' *''Bertha'' *''Bod'' *''Bump'' *''Button Moon'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' *''Clangers'' *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' *''The Flumps'' *''Henry's Cat'' *''The Herbs'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Huxley Pig'' *''Ivor the Engine'' *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' *''King Rollo'' *''Moschops'' *''Mr. Benn'' *''The Munch Bunch'' *''Old Bear'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Pigeon Street'' *''Portland Bill'' *''Puppydog Tales'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Roobarb'' *''The Shoe People'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Stories from Toytown'' *''The Story Store'' *''Topsy and Tim'' *''Wil Cwac Cwac'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''The Wombles'' Past Shows *''Angela Anaconda(2000)'' *''Bali(2005)'' *''Bibi Blocksberg(2008)'' *''Blanche(2003)'' *''Boom And Reds(2004-2005)'' *''The Charlie Brown And Snoopy Show(2002)'' *''Caillou(2002)'' *''Casper And Friends(2002)'' *''Cubeez(2003)'' *''Fun With Claude(2011)'' *''Gazoon(2008-2009)'' *''The Littles(2002)'' *''Little Bear(2002)'' *''Martin Morning(2004)'' *''Miffy And Friends(2008-2011)'' *''Molly's Gang(2003)'' *''Oswald(2002)'' *''The Pinky And Perky Show(2009)'' *''Postman Pat:Special Delivery Service(2009)'' *''Rainbow Brite(2010-2012)'' *''Rosie And Jim(2002)'' *''Tweenies(2000)'' *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers(2011)'' *''The Wubbulous World Of Dr Seuss(2002)'' *''Pandalian(2006)'' ABC 4 Kids: Beak Bopping Tunes Beak Bopping Tunes is a wonderful collection of songs from ABC 4 Kids The collection features tracks. *Giggle and Hoot Theme Song *Giggle and Hoot Together *The Gigglemobile *Super Giggle and Super Hoot *Bananas in Pyjamas Theme Song *Bananas in Pyjamas - The Teddies and The Bananas *Hot Potato *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *Caillou - Caillou's Rock and Roll Band *Roary the Racing Car Theme Song *Zigby Theme Song *Chloe's Closet - The Dress Up Song *Fimbles - Fun with Fimbles *Sesame Street Theme Song *Play School Theme Song *Play School - Six Little Ducks *Play School - Hokey Pokey *My Best Friend use your Words *The Fairies Theme Song *Dirtgirlworld Theme Song *The Magic Roundabout Theme Song *The WotWots Theme Song *Johnson and Friends - The Diesel Rap *Birdbath Boogie *Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song *The Koala Brothers - The Helping Song *Hoot’s Funky Owl *Play School - If You’re Happy and You Know It *Play School - Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear *Play School - I am a Fine Musician *Waybuloo - Time for Yogo *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Honk Your Horns - Chuggington Theme Song *I See Shapes *In The Night Garden - Tombliboos, Clean their Teeth *Five Steps To Bed *Sweet Dreams ABC For Kids TV Themes *Play School - Play School Theme *Giggle and Hoot - Giggle and Hoot Theme Song *Bananas in Pyjamas - Bananas in Pyjamas (Theme Song) *Sesame Street - Theme Song *Postman Pat - Theme Song *Miffy and Friends - Miffy and Friends (Theme Song/Title Song) *Teletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh Oh! (Theme Song) *The Wiggles - Ready Steady Wiggle! *Gaspard & Lisa - Theme Song *Small Potatoes - Theme Song *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done (Theme Song) *Rastamouse - Give It Up For Da Easy Crew (Rastamouse Theme) *Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur - I’m Dorothy The Dinosaur *Shaun the Sheep - Life's a Treat (Theme Song) *Noddy - Noddy in Toyland (Theme Song) *Dirtgirlworld - Theme Song *The Wotwots - Theme Song *The Baby Triplets - Theme Song *Roary the Racing Car - Theme Tune *Mister Maker - Mister Maker *Hoopla Doopla! - Hoopla Doopla Theme Song *Chuggington - Honk Your Horns (Chugginton Theme Song) *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Theme Song *Spot - Theme Song *Zigby - Theme Song *Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill (Blinky Bill Theme Song) *The Hive - The Hive (Main Title) *Bookaboo - Bookaboo Theme Song *LazyTown - Welcome to LazyTown *William Sparkles’ Magical Tales - It’s Magic, Magical Tales (Opening Title Theme) *Johnson and Friends - Theme Song *Timmy Time - It's Timmy (Theme Tune) *Maya the Bee - Here Comes Maya the Bee *Yoho Ahoy - Theme Song *Mr. Squiggle - Theme Song *In the Night Garden - Opening Theme ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites the Soundtrack *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites intro *Medley part 1 (Paddington Bear, Bertha, Wil Cwac Cwac, Huxley Pig, The Adventures of the Garden Fairies, The Munch Bunch, Charlie Chalk, Ivor the Engine) *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites Outer Space *Medley part 2 (Button Moon, The Story Store, Crystal Tipps and Alistair, Stoppit and Tidyup, Portland Bill, Puppydog Tales, The Shoe People, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Roobarb, Clangers, Mr. Benn, Bagpuss, Henry's Cat, The Wombles) *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites Handprint *Medley part 3 (Old Bear, Moschops, The Herbs, Barney the Dog, Chorlton and the Wheelies, Stories from Toytown, Bod, Topsy and Tim, Bump, Pigeon Street, Wind in the Willows, Huckleberry Hound, The Flumps, The Raggy Dolls) *ABC 4 Kids: Classic Favourites ending My Friends in ABC for Kids All you's Friends from ABC have come Together at last on DVD. Join Bananas in Pyjamas, Thomas, The Play School Toys, The Fairies, Mike the Knight, Charlie and Lola, Babar, Kipper, Waybuloo, In the Night Garden, Old Bear, Wombles, Peppa Pig, Hi-5, Gaspard and Lisa, Roary the Racing Car, Chloe's Closet, Postman Pat, Mister Maker, Angelina Ballerina, Oakie Doke and many more in this Collection of Episodes for all the ABC Kids Fans. Get Active *Old Bear: Little Bear's Big Race *Fireman Sam: Three Legged Race *The Fairies: Exercise *Hi-5: Ready or Not *Rastamouse: Shorty Shapes Up *Charlie and Lola: I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won *Noddy: Noddy the Champion *Brum and the Football Hero *The Baby Triplets: At the Swimming Pool *Waybuloo: Pipling Play Day *Little Princess: I Want to Play Football *Engie Benjy: The Great Race *Bob the Builder: Roley’s Rovers *Pingu and the New Scooter *Shaun the Sheep: Shape Up with Shaun Story Time *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Genie Bananas *Play School: Once Upon A Time *Yo Gabba Gabba: Fairytale *In The Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Tiddle *Johnson and Friends: Three Little Pigs *Little Charley Bear: Charley Bear, Sock Detective *The Raggy Dolls: The Stolen Parrot *The WotWots: Gnome Sweet Gnome *Thomas and Friends: The Sounds of Sodor *Roary the Racing Car: Go Gadget James and Maxi *Chloe's Closet: Super Best Friends *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and the Giant *The Wombles: The Largest Womble In The World *Rubbadubbers: The House that Tubb Built *Small Potatoes: The Small Potatoes Waltz Best Bites *Thomas and Friends: Slippy Sodor *Mister Maker *Boohbah: Jack in the Box *Oakie Doke and the Monster *Little Charley Bear: Charley on Safari *Mike the Knight: The Smiley Treasure *Charlie and Lola: I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's And It's Just That... *Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat the Banana *Play School: Munch and Crunch *Magic Mountain: Lion Moves House *Old Bear: Ruff and the Big Wheel *Grandpa in My Pocket: Miss Smiley's Strawberry Surprise *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Charlie Chalk: The Sneezes *Guess How Much I Love You: I Want to Fly Furry Friends *Bananas in Pyjamas: Turtle Trouble *Mister Maker's Crazy Makes *The Octonauts and the Giant Squid *Charlie Brown and Snoopy: Snoopy's Brother Spike *The Raggy Dolls: Lost Puppy *Play School: Pets *Grandpa in My Pocket: Beowulf the Brilliant *Charlie and Lola: We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Dog *The Baby Triplets: Kitty is Hungry *Postman Pat Special Delivery Service: Bernie the Parrot *Babar and the Adventures of Badou: Dino Egg/Stone Stealer *Angelina Ballerina: The Pet Sitter *The Koala Brothers: Penny Comes to Stay Summer Fun *Play School: Seasons Monday *The Baby Triplets: at the Doctor's *Paddington: Paddington Hits Out *Engie Benjy: Hide and See-Saw *Small Potatoes: I Love To Dance The Flamenco *The Wombles: The Wombles Times *Fireman Sam: Sausages Vs Shrimps *Five Minutes More: Copy Parrot *The WotWots: Wot a Grommet *Waybuloo: Dry Garden *Rastamouse: No Fix Fats *Hilltop Hospital: Happy Birthday, Dr Matthews! *Pocoyo: Whale's Birthday *The Octonauts and the Albino Humpback Whale Christmas *Thomas and Friends: Tree Trouble *Guess How Much I Love You: It's OK *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Snowman *The Wombles: Games in the Snow *The Octonauts and the Great Penguin Race *Chloe's Closet: Getting to Snow *Grandpa in My Pocket: The Magic of Christmas *Yo Gabba Gabba: Christmas *Timmy Time: Timmy's Christmas Surprise *Little Princess: A Merry Little Christmas Heroes on the Way! *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Mike the Knight and the Buried Treasure *The Raggy Dolls: The Little Carthorse *The Octonauts: The Giant Spider Crab *Waybuloo: Snuggly Slide *Joe and Jack: Super Hero *Boohbah: Space Rocket *Peppa Pig: Pedro the Cowboy *Chloe's Closet: Ticket To Squaresville *Bananas in Pyjamas: Pedro's Cousin *Guess How Much I Love You: Big Storm *Thomas & Friends: Henry's Good Deeds Playtime *The Wiggles: episode from Ready Steady Wiggle *Play School: Fun and Games *Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat’s Fun World *Timmy Time: Timmy Makes a Splash *Chloe's Closet: Those Wonderful Toys *The Baby Triplets: Dressing Up *In the Night Garden: Playing Hiding with Makka Pakka *Charlie and Lola: My Little Town *Waybuloo: Dance *Thomas & Friends: Happy Hiro *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Secret Treehouse *Gaspard and Lisa: Best Friends Puppet Show Classic Friends *Bagpuss: The Elephant *Paddington Bear: Trouble at No.32 *Mr Benn: Cowboy *Ivor the Engine: Snowdrifts *Bod and the Apple *The Herbs: Miss Jessop Tidies Up *Chorlton and the Wheelies: The Wheel Hockey Derby *The Wombles: Highland Games *Clangers: The Seed Counting 1, 2, 3 *Peg + Cat: The Three Bears Problem *Chloe's Closet: For Love of Monet *Tweenies: Have Fun with Dot-to-Dots *Play School: Shapes *Thomas & Friends: Double Trouble *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Secret Ingredient *Johnson and Friends: The Three Little Pigs *Sarah & Duck: Pipe Conductor *Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service: Precious Eggs *Hoopla Doopla: Bop and the Clock *Tickety Toc: Bell Ringing Time *Sesame Street's Elmo the Musical: Pizza Get Up and Dance! *Pingu Boogaloo *Yo Gabba Gabba: Dance *Small Potatoes: I Love to Dance the Flamenco *Charlie and Lola: I Can Dance Like a Dancer *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and Her Parents’ Dance Lessons *The Raggy Dolls: The Memory Machine *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Bananas in Pyjamas: The Song *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Peppa Pig: Whistling *The Wotwots: Beat-Boppy Wots *Play School: Shake Rattle and Roll Sweet Dreams *Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed *Spot's Tent *Q Pootle 5: Strange Sounds in the Night *Cloudbabies: A Busy Night *Tilly and Friends: Tilly and the Quiet Game *Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze *Noddy and the Magic Night *Pajanimals: Accidents Can Happen *Waybuloo: Snuggly *The Wombles: Orinoco's Midnight Feast *Lalaloopsy: Sleepless In Lalaloopsy Land *In the Night Garden: High and Low To the Rescue! *Paddington Bear Takes a Snip *Brum and the Airport Adventure *Fireman Sam: Heap of Trouble *Daniel Tiger: Daniel Shares his Tigertastic Car *Tickety Toc: Outer Space Time *The Raggy Dolls: A Mediterranean Cruise *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Hero Rabbit *Shaun the Sheep: Saturday Night Shaun *Toby’s Travelling Circus: Toby Climbs Up *Mister Maker Comes to Town *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Fish with Grog/Bullseye with Cutlass *Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation My First ABC for Kids The "My First" series is designed to be an introduction for new fans who are just embarking on their journey into the wonderful world of ABC for Kids. Each collection focuses on one key character from the series and allows the fledgling ABC fan to get familiar with Thomas, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Fifi and the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Johnson, Raggy Dolls, In the Night Garden, Shaun the Sheep, Charlie and Lola, Bananas in Pyjamas, Fairies and Peppa Pig. My First Thomas with Thomas #Thomas and Gordon #Thomas' Train #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie #Bertie's Chase #Thomas Comes to Breakfast Covers *Front: Thomas *Back: Thomas My First Thomas with Percy #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Percy and the Signal #Percy and Harold #Woolly Bear #Percy's Promise #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Put Upon Percy Covers *Front: Thomas and Percy *Back: Percy My First Thomas with James #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #James and the Coaches #Troublesome Trucks #James and the Express #Tenders and Turntables #Old Iron #Buzz, Buzz #James and the Red Balloon Covers *Front: Thomas and James *Back: James My First Raggy Dolls with Sad Sack #In Days of Old #Horse Sense #The Stolen Parrot #So Safari #Making Faces #Making Jam #Lost in Space Covers *Front: Sad Sack *Back: Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess My First Raggy Dolls with Back-To-Front #The Tree House #Doll Overboard #Crazy Golf #The Old Windmill #The Treasure Hunt #Witch is Which? #Old Fashioned Dolls Covers *Front: Back-To-Front *Back: Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess My First Raggy Dolls with Princess #Peace and Quiet #Mr Marmalade #Rainbow's End #The Twitcher #The Lonely Echo #The Royal County Show #The Horrible Princesses Covers *Front: Princess *Back: Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess My First Raggy Dolls with Lucy and Hi-Fi #Ghosts #The Memory Machine #We are Not Amused #The Terrible Storm #Pumpernickle's Party #The Little Carthorse #Doctor Dolls Covers *Front: Lucy and Hi-Fi *Back: Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess My First Raggy Dolls with Claude and Dotty #Hot Air Balloon #The Unlikely Hedgehog #Easter Bunny #Horse Sense #The Stolen Parrot #Making Jam #Invisible Dolls Covers *Front: Dotty and Claude *Back: Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess My First Bananas in Pyjamas with B1 and B2 #Cuddles Avenue #The Parcel #Banana Shop #Banana Hiccups #Super Bananas #Model Bananas Covers *Front: B1 and B2 *Back: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat My First Bananas in Pyjamas with Teddies #Hide and Seek #Boo! #The Spider #Dream Time #Pyjama Party #Snow Storm Covers *Front: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu and Morgan *Back: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat My First Bananas in Pyjamas with Rat in the Hat #Ratmobile #Cafe Rat #Rat Wash #Fire! Fire! #Rat Post #Magic Lamp Covers *Front: B1 and B2, Rat in a Hat *Back: B1 and B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan and Rat in a Hat My First Fairies with Harmony and Rhapsody #The Fairy Ring and Yummy Scrummy Honey #The Fairy Dough Present and Harmony's Birthday Covers *Front: Harmony and Rhapsody *Back: Harmony, Rhapsody, Elf and Barnaby My First Fairies with Elf and Barnaby #Barnaby's Stuck and Fairy Bopping #Hide and Seek and The Lost Smiles Covers *Front: Harmony, Rhapsody, Elf and Barnaby *Back: Harmony, Rhapsody, Elf and Barnaby My First Johnson with Johnson #Beginnings #Best of Friends #The Picnic #The Birthday Party #Disappearing Act Covers *Front: Johnson *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Johnson with McDuff #The Thing Outside #Wind Chimes #Cleaning Day #The Concert #The Big Freeze Covers *Front: Johnson and McDuff *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Johnson with Diesel and Squeaky #Moving House #Secrets #Crying Wolf #Baby of The Family #Operation Squeaky Covers *Front: Johnson, Diesel and Squeaky *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Johnson with Alfred and Victoria #Under the Bed #Homeless #Battle of the Bed #Melissa's Dinosaur #The Flood Covers *Front: Johnson, Alfred and Victoria *Back: Johnson, McDuff, Diesel, Alfred, Squeaky and Victoria My First Postman Pat with Pat #A Wind Machine #Big Balloons #Naughty Pumpkin #Bernie the Parrot Covers *Front: Postman Pat *Back: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat My First Fireman Sam with Sam #The Kite #Barn Fire #Camping #Sam's Day Off #The Great Inventor #Dilys' Forgetful Day Covers *Front: Fireman Sam *Back: Fireman Sam, Elvis Criddlington and Station Officer Steele My First Fireman Sam with Norman #Norman's Tricky Day #Treasure Hunt #Chemistry Set #The Wishing Well #Spot of Bother #Norman's Pitfall Covers *Front: Fireman Sam and Norman Price *Back: Norman Price My First Fireman Sam with Trevor #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Rich & Famous #Brass Band #Quarry Rescue #Trevor's Bus Boot Sale Covers *Front: Fireman Sam and Trevor Evans *Back: Trevor Evans My First Postman Pat with Jess the Cat #A Bouncy Castle #A Movie Feast #A Magic Jewel #Disco Machine Covers *Front: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat *Back: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat My First Postman Pat with Ben #Charlie's Telescope #Precious Eggs #A Surprise #Ice Skates Covers *Front: Postman Pat and Ben Taylor *Back: Postman Pat and Jess the Cat My First Shaun with Shaun #Off the Baa! #Shape Up with Shaun #Still Life #Saturday Night Shaun Covers *Front: Shaun the Sheep *Back: Shaun the Sheep My First Shaun with Timmy #Timmy in a Tizzy #Little Sheep of Horrors #Big Top Timmy #Washday Covers *Front: Shaun the Sheep and Timmy *Back: Shaun the Sheep My First Shaun with Bitzer #Fetching #Abracadabra #Bitzer Puts His Foot in It #The Farmer's Niece Covers *Front: Shaun the Sheep and Bitzer *Back: Shaun the Sheep My First Fifi and the Flowertots with Fifi #Fifi's Talent Show #Picture Perfect #Violet's Party #Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, Fifi Covers *Front: Fifi *Back: Fifi My First Fifi and the Flowertots with Bumble #Bumble Catches a Cold #Bumble Helps Out #Bumble's Big Race #Mud Spies Covers *Front: Fifi and Bumble *Back: Bumble My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Off the Rails #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Henry's Forest #Henry and the Elephant #A Better View for Gordon #Gordon and Spencer Covers *Front: Thomas, Gordon and Henry *Back: Henry and Gordon My First Thomas with Toby and Edward #Edward and Gordon #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Saved from Scrap #Edward's Exploit #Toby's Tightrope #Toby Had a Little Lamb #Edward the Very Useful Engine Covers *Front: Edward, Toby and Thomas *Back: Toby and Edward My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold #The Runaway #Better Late Than Never #Thomas Gets Bumped #Thomas, Percy and the Post Train #Trust Thomas #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter #Harold and the Flying Horse Covers *Front: Thomas, Bertie and Harold *Back: Bertie and Harold My First Charlie and Lola with Charlie #I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato #There is Only One Sun and That is Me! #It Wasn't Me! #It's a Secret... #My Little Town Covers *Front: Charlie and Lola *Back: Charlie My First Charlie and Lola with Lola #I Can Do Anything That's Everything All on My Own #I Am Not Sleepy and I Will Not Go to Bed #But That is My Book #I've Won, No I've Won, No I've Won #I'm Really Ever So Not Well Covers *Front: Charlie and Lola *Back: Lola My First Charlie and Lola with Marv and Lotta #We Do Promise Honestly We Can Look After Your Dog #BOO! Made You Jump! #The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World #I Do Not Ever, Never Want My Wobbly Tooth to Fall Out #Snow is My Favourite and My Best Covers *Front: Charlie, Lola, Marv and Lotta *Back: Marv and Lotta My First Peppa Pig with Peppa #Muddy Puddles #Polly Parrot #Best Friend #Hide and Seek #Bicycles Covers *Front: Peppa Pig *Back: Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig My First Peppa Pig with George #The Playgroup #Mummy Pig at Work #My Cousin Chloe #Picnic #Babysitting Covers *Front: Peppa Pig and George *Back: Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig My First Bob the Builder with Bob #Bob Saves The Hedgehogs #Buffalo Bob #Bob's Big Surprise #Bob and the Bandstand #Bob on the Run #Bob's Hide Covers *Front: Bob the Builder *Back: Bob the Builder My First Bob the Builder with Scoop #Scoop Saves the Day #Scoops in Charge #Scoops Stegosaurus #Sneezing Scoop #Snowman Scoop #Scoop the Disco Digger Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Scoop *Back: Scoop My First In the Night Garden with IgglePiggle #Jumping for Everybody #Igglepiggle's Mucky Patch #Igglepiggle's blanket walks about by itself #Igglepiggle's Accident #Wake Up Igglepiggle Covers *Front: IgglePiggle *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First In the Night Garden with Upsy Daisy #The Prettiest Flower #The Ninky Nonk Wants a Kiss! #Upsy Daisy's Big Loud Sing Song #Looking for Each Other #Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk Covers *Front: Upsy Daisy *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First Thomas with The Twin Engines #Break Van #The Deputation #The Diseasel #Donald's Duck #One Good Turn #Heroes #Buffer Bother #Bad Day at Castle Loch Covers *Front: Thomas, Donald and Douglas *Back: Bill and Ben My First Thomas with The Fat Controller *James and the Coaches *Trouble in the Shed *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *A Better View for Gordon *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic *The Green Controller Covers *Front: Thomas and The Fat Controller *Back: The Fat Controller My First Thomas with Diesel #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work #Diesel Does it Again #The World's Strongest Engine #Thomas to the Rescue #Bold and Brave #Flour Power #Emily and the Special Coaches Covers *Front: Thomas and Diesel *Back: Diesel My First Kipper with Kipper #The Visitor #Nothing Ever Happens #Pig's Present #The Bleepers #The Goldfish Covers *Front: Kipper *Back: Kipper My First Kipper with Tiger #Snowy Day #Tiger's Torch #Kipper's Circus #The Picnic #The Long Walk Covers *Front: Kipper and Tiger *Back: Kipper My First Thomas with Emily #Emily's New Coaches #Emily's Adventure #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Emily's New Route #As Good as Gordon #Emily Knows Best #Emily and the Special Coaches Covers *Front: Thomas and Emily *Back: Emily My First Thomas with Mavis and Harvey #Mavis #Toby's Tightrope #Harvey to the Rescue #No Sleep for Cranky #Peace and Quiet #Best Dressed Engine #Emily Knows Best Covers *Front: Thomas, Mavis and Harvey *Back: Harvey and Murdoch My First Bob the Builder with Wendy #Pilchard in a Pickle #Wendy's Busy Day #Buffalo Bob #Wallpaper Wendy #Wendy's Big Match #Wendy's Tennis Court Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Wendy *Back: Wendy My First Bob the Builder with Spud #Scary Spud #Spud the Spanner #Mucky Muck #Spud and Squawk #Skateboard Spud #Spud the Dragon Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Spud *Back: Spud My First Bob the Builder with Lofty #Lofty to the Rescue #Magnetic Lofty #Lofty and the Rabbits #Lofty and the Giant Carrot #Lofty's Long Load #Lofty's Jungle Fun Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Lofty *Back: Lofty My First In The Night Garden with Makka Pakkai #Makka Pakka's Trumpet Makes a Funny Noise #Makka Pakka Gets Lost #Playing Hiding with Makka Pakka #Runaway Og-Pog #Igglepiggle's Tiddle Covers *Front: Makka Pakka *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First In The Night Garden with Tombliboos #The Tombliboos' Waving Game #Too Loud Tombliboos!! Nice and Quiet!! #The Tombliboos Clean Their Teeth #The Tombliboos Have a Very Busy Day #Tombliboo Trousers Covers *Front: Tombliboos *Back: IgglePiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and Tombliboos My First Charlie and Lola with Morten and Soren Lorenson #I Love Going to Granny and Grandpa's And It's Just That... #You Won't Like This Present as Much as I Do! #I'm Far Too Extremely Busy #You Can Be My Friend #Look After Your Planet #Our Shop Sells Everything *Front: Charlie, Lola, Morten and Soren Lorenson *Back: Morten and Soren Lorenson My First Bob the Builder with Dizzy #Dizzy’s Statues #Dizzy’s Birdwatch #Dizzy’s Crazy Paving #Scarecrow Dizzy #Dizzy Goes Camping #Dizzy the Sheepdog Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Dizzy *Back: Dizzy My First Bob the Builder with Muck #Muck Gets Stuck #Muck’s Sleepover #Mucky Muck #Racing Muck #Where’s Muck? #Muck’s Surprise Covers *Front: Bob the Builder and Muck *Back: Muck Category:TV Networks Category:Character Wiki